The present invention relates to novel oxidation bases containing a benzene nucleus and comprising a guanidine chain, to a process for their preparation, to their use for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers, to dye compositions containing them and to oxidation dyeing processes using them.
It is known practice to dye keratin fibers, and in particular human hair, with dye compositions containing oxidation dye precursors, in particular ortho-phenylenediamines, para-phenylenediamines, ortho-aminophenols or para-aminophenols and heterocyclic compounds, which are generally referred to as oxidation bases. The oxidation dye precursors, or oxidation bases, are colorless or weakly colored compounds which, when combined with oxidizing products, can give rise to colored compounds and dyes by a process of oxidative condensation.
It is also known that the shades obtained with these oxidation bases can be varied by combining them with couplers or coloration modifiers, the latter being chosen in particular from aromatic meta-diamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and certain heterocyclic compounds.
The variety of molecules used as oxidation bases and couplers makes it possible to obtain a wide range of colors.
The so-called xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d coloration obtained by means of these oxidation dyes should generally satisfy a certain number of requirements. For example, it should have no toxicological drawbacks and it should allow shades of the desired color strength to be obtained and have good resistance to external agents, such as light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration and friction.
The dyes should also allow white hairs to be covered, and, lastly, they should be as unselective as possible, i.e., they should allow the smallest possible differences in coloration to be produced over the entire length of the same keratin fiber, which may indeed be differently sensitized (i.e., damaged) between its end and its root.
Many patents disclosing novel hair dyes containing a benzene nucleus have been published in the literature. Among the most recent, mention may be made, in particular, of the pyrrolidine derivatives disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,237, the polyol derivatives disclosed in Japanese patent application no. JP 11-158 046 or piperazine derivatives, such as those disclosed in German patent application no. DE 197 28 335.
However, in the field of oxidation dyes, the dyeing properties such as the remanence with respect to the various attacking factors and the various treatments to which keratin fibers may be subjected, and also the variety of shades obtained after reaction with various couplers, still remain to be improved.
The inventors have now discovered, entirely surprisingly and unexpectedly, that novel compounds containing a benzene nucleus comprising a guanidine chain, of formula (I) defined below, are not only suitable for use as oxidation bases, but also make it possible to obtain dye compositions which give intense colorations, over a broad range of colors, and have excellent properties of fastness (remanence) to the various treatments to which keratin fibers may be subjected. This remanence is significantly greater than that generally of the prior art.
These discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
A first subject of the invention is thus novel compounds of formula (I) below, and the addition salts thereof with an acid: 
wherein:
X1 and X2 are each independently chosen from a hydroxyl group, xe2x80x94NHR1 groups and
xe2x80x94NR1R2 groups, wherein X1 and X2 are not simultaneously both hydroxyl groups;
R1 and R2, which may be identical or different, are each chosen from hydrogen atoms,
C1-C8 alkyl groups, C1-C8 monohydroxyalkyl groups, C2-C8 polyhydroxyalkyl groups, C2-C8 aminoalkyl groups, mono(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl groups,
di(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl groups and C1-C8 haloalkyl groups; when either X1 or X2 represents a group xe2x80x94NR1R2, then R1 and R2 can optionally form together, in combination with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, an aromatic or non-aromatic 4-, 5- or 6-membered ring;
R1 and R2, are each independently chosen from aromatic 4-, 5- and 6-membered rings and non-aromatic 4-, 5- and 6-membered rings, wherein said rings may comprise at least one heteroatom;
A is a divalent group chosen from xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
Z is a group chosen from a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, aromatic 4-, 5- and 6-membered rings, non-aromatic 4-, 5- and 6-membered rings, C1-C8 alkyl groups, C1-C8 monohydroxyalkyl groups, C2-C8 polyhydroxyalkyl groups, C2-C8 aminoalkyl groups, mono(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl groups, di(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl groups, C1-C8 haloalkyl groups, and xe2x80x94BR3 groups wherein B is a divalent group chosen from the following groups: 
and wherein R3 is chosen from C1-C8 alkyl groups, C1-C8 monohydroxyalkyl groups, C2-C8 polyhydroxyalkyl groups, C2-C8 aminoalkyl groups, mono(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl groups, di(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl groups and C1-C8 haloalkyl groups.
As indicated above, the dyes obtained with the compound(s) of formula (I) in accordance with the invention are powerful and make it possible to obtain a wide range of colors. Furthermore, they have excellent fastness properties with respect to the action of various external agents, such as light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration and friction.
In formula (I) above, the alkyl groups are chosen from linear groups and branched groups.
In formula (I) above, when R1 and R2 form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a 4-, 5- or 6-membered ring, or when R1 and/or R2 represent a 4-, 5- or 6-membered ring, or when Z is an aromatic or non-aromatic 4-, 5- or 6-membered ring, then the said rings may bear one or more substituents which may be chosen, for example, from the following groups: hydroxyl groups, amido groups, halogen atoms, cyano groups, C1-C8 alkyl groups, aromatic C4, C5 and C6 rings and non-aromatic C4, C5 and C6 rings.
Embodiments of compounds of formula (I) include the following compounds:
5-amino-2-hydroxy-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
2-amino-5-hydroxy-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
2,5-diamino-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
5-dihydroxyethylamino-2-hydroxy-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
5-dimethylamino-2-hydroxy-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
2-dihydroxyethylamino-5-hydroxy-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
2-dimethylamino-5-hydroxy-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
2-dihydroxyethylamino-5-amino-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
5-dihydroxyethylamino-2-amino-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
5-dimethylamino-2-amino-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
2-dimethylamino-5-amino-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
2-N-pyrrolidinyl-5-amino-benzylideneamino-guanidine,
5-N-pyrrolidinyl-2-amino-benzylideneamino-guanidine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
The addition salts with an acid of the compounds of formula (I) in accordance with the invention (mono- or disalification) may be chosen from inorganic salts and organic salts, such as hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, citrates, succinates, tartrates, lactates and acetates. For example, the addition salt may be chosen from the hydrochloride salts.
A subject of the invention is also a process for preparing the compounds of formula (I) in accordance with the invention, which comprises carrying out a direct coupling of the aminoguanidine with a benzaldehyde derivative whose substituents correspond to the compound of formula (I) which can be obtained, in an organic solvent such as an alcohol, to for instance ethanol, at a temperature ranging from 10xc2x0 C. to the reflux temperature of said solvent. Said coupling may be followed by other reactions, for example a conventional reduction of a nitro group or a reduction of an imine function, leading to the expected compounds of formula (I). More details are given in the experimental section below.
When the synthesis is complete, the compounds of formula (I) in accordance with the invention may, if necessary, be recovered by methods that are well known in the prior art, such as crystallization or distillation.
Another subject of the invention is the use of the compounds of formula (I) in accordance with the invention as oxidation bases for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers, for example of human keratin fibers such as hair.
A subject of the invention is also a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers, for example of human keratin fibers such as hair, wherein said composition comprises, as an oxidation base, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one compound of formula (I) in accordance with the invention.
The compound of formula (I) in accordance with the invention may be present at a concentration ranging from 0.0005% to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, for example from 0.005% to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The medium which is suitable for dyeing and the medium which is suitable for support generally comprises water or a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent to dissolve the compounds which would not be sufficiently soluble in water. Examples of organic solvents include, for example, C1-C4 lower alkanols such as ethanol and to isopropanol; glycerol; glycols and glycol ethers such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and monomethyl ether; aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol or phenoxyethanol; and similar products and mixtures thereof.
The solvents can be present in proportions generally ranging from 1% to 40% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, for example from 5% to 30% by weight approximately.
The pH of the dye composition in accordance with the invention generally ranges from 3 to 12, approximately, for example from 5 to 11, approximately. It can be adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibers.
Examples of acidifying agents which may be used, include, for example, inorganic acids and organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and lactic acid, and sulphonic acids.
Examples of basifying agents which can be used, include, for example, aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and compounds of formula (II) below: 
wherein W is a propylene residue optionally substituted with at least one group chosen from hydroxyl groups and C1-C6 alkyl groups; R4, R5, R6 and R7, which may be identical or different, are each chosen from hydrogen atoms, C1-C6 alkyl groups and C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl groups.
In addition to the at least one compound of formula (I) defined above, the dye composition in accordance with the invention may also contain at least one additional oxidation base which may be chosen from oxidation bases conventionally used in oxidation dyeing, including, for example, para-phenylenediamines other than the compounds of formula (I), bis(phenyl)alkylenediamines, para-aminophenols other than the compounds of formula (I), ortho-aminophenols and heterocyclic bases.
Examples of para-phenylenediamines include, para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,5-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dipropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-diethyl-3-methylaniline, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylaniline, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-chloroaniline, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-fluoro-para-phenylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-hydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-hydroxymethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-3-methyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-ethyl-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2,y-dihydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-phenyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine and N-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Embodiments of the invention may accordingly employ para-phenylenediamines including, for example, para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine and 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Examples of bis(phenyl)alkylenediamines include, for example, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diaminopropanol, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-methylaminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(ethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2methylphenyl)ethylenediamine and 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Examples of para-aminophenols include, for example, para-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-amino-3-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-aminomethylphenol, 4-amino-2-(xcex2-hydroxyethylaminomethyl)phenol and 4-amino-2-fluorophenol, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Examples of ortho-aminophenols include, for example, 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-5-methylphenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol and 5-acetamido-2-aminophenol, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Examples of heterocyclic bases include, for example, pyridine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives and pyrazole derivatives.
Examples of pyridine derivatives include, for example, those described in Great Britain patents GB 1 026 978 and GB 1 153 196, such as 2,5-diaminopyridine, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)amino-3-aminopyridine, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 2-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)amino-3-amino-6-methoxypyridine and 3,4-diaminopyridine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Examples of pyrimidine derivatives include, for example, those described in German patent DE 2 359 399, Japanese patents JP 88-169 571 and JP 05 163 12, European patent EP 0 770 375, and International patent application WO 96/15765, such as 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, 4-hydroxy-2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine and 2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, and pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives such as those mentioned in French patent application FR-A-2 750 048 including pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine; 2,5-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine; 2,7-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine; 3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ol; 3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a] pyrimidin-5-ol; 2-(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ylamino)ethanol, 2-(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-ylamino)ethanol, 2-[(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-yl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol, 2-[(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol, 5,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, 2,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine and 2,5,N7,N7-tetramethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine and 3-amino-5-methyl-7-imidazolylpropylaminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid and the tautomeric forms thereof, when a tautomeric equilibrium exists.
Examples of pyrazole derivatives include those described in patents German DE 3 843 892 and DE 4 133 95, International patent applications WO 94/08969, and WO 94/08970, French patent application FR-A-2 733 749 and German patent application DE 195 43 988, such as 4,5-diamino-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)pyrazole, 3,4-diaminopyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-chlorobenzyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-phenylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-phenylpyrazole, 4-amino-1,3-dimethyl-5-hydrazinopyrazole, 1-benzyl-4,5-diamino-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-tert-butyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-tert-butyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-hydroxymethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4-amino-5(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)amino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 3,4,5-triaminopyrazole, 1-methyl-3,4,5-triaminopyrazole, 3,5-diamino-1-methyl-4-methylaminopyrazole and 3,5-diamino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-methylpyrazole, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
When they are used, these additional oxidation bases generally represent a concentration ranging from 0.0005% to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, for example, from 0.005% to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The oxidation dye compositions in accordance with the invention can optionally comprise at least one component chosen from couplers and direct dyes, for example to modify the shades or to enrich them with glints.
The couplers which may be used in the oxidation dye compositions in accordance with the invention may be chosen from couplers used conventionally in oxidation dyeing such as, for example, meta-phenylenediamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and heterocyclic couplers such as, for example, indole derivatives, indolene derivatives, pyridine derivatives and pyrazolones, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Examples of these couplers include 2-methyl-5-aminophenol, 5-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 4-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy)benzene, 2-amino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethylamino)-1-methoxybenzene, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1,3-bis(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, sesamol, xcex1-naphthol, 2-methyl-1-naphthol, 6-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxy-N-methylindole, 6-hydroxyindoline, 6-hydroxybenzomorpholine, 2,6-dihydroxy-4-methylpyridine, 1H-3-methylpyrazol-5-one and 1-phenyl-3-methylpyrazol-5-one, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
When they are present, the coupler(s) generally are present at a concentration ranging from 0.0001% to 10% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, for example, from 0.005% to 5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
In general, the addition salts with an acid which can be used in the context of the dye compositions of the invention (compounds of formula (I), additional oxidation bases and couplers) include, for example, hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, citrates, succinates, tartrates, lactates and acetates.
The dye composition in accordance with the invention can optionally comprise at least one of various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair, such as anionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants, anionic polymers, cationic polymers, nonionic polymers, amphoteric polymers, zwitterionic polymers, inorganic thickeners, organic thickeners, antioxidants, penetration agents, sequestering agents, fragrances, buffers, dispersing agents, and packaging agents such as, for example, silicones, film-forming agents, preserving agents and opacifiers.
Accordingly, a person skilled in the art will take care to select these optional additional compounds such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the oxidation dye composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The dye composition according to the invention can be in various forms, such as in liquid form, cream form, gel form and in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibers, including human hair.
The invention also relates to a process for the dyeing of keratin fibers, including human keratin fibers such as hair, using the dye composition as defined above.
According to this process, at least one dye composition as defined above is applied to the fibers, the color being developed at a pH chosen from acidic, neutral and alkaline using an oxidizing agent which is added to the dye composition just at the time of use, or which is present in an oxidizing composition which is applied separately, simultaneously or sequentially.
According to one embodiment of the dyeing process of the invention, the dye composition described above may be mixed, at the time of use, with an oxidizing composition comprising, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one oxidizing agent present in an amount which is sufficient to develop a coloration. The mixture obtained is then applied to the keratin fibers and is left in place for a time period ranging from 3 to 50 minutes approximately, for example from 5 to 30 minutes approximately, after which the fibers are rinsed, and optionally washed with shampoo, rinsed again and dried.
The oxidizing agent can be chosen from oxidizing agents conventionally used for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibers, including hydrogen peroxide, urea peroxide, alkali metal bromates and persalts such as perborates and persulphates, peracids, and enzymes, for example, peroxidases, 2-electron oxidoreductases such as uricases, and 4-electron oxygenases such as laccases. In one embodiment, the oxidizing agent is hydrogen peroxide.
The pH of the oxidizing composition comprising the oxidizing agent as defined above is such that, after mixing with the dye composition, the pH of the resultant composition applied to the keratin fibers generally ranges from 3 to 12 approximately, for example from 5 to 11. It is adjusted to the desired value using at least one acidifying or basifying agent commonly used to dye keratin fibers and as defined above.
The oxidizing composition as defined above can optionally comprise at least one of various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair and as defined above.
The composition which is finally applied to the keratin fibers can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams, gels and any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibers, including human hair.
Another subject of the invention is a multi-compartment dyeing device or xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d or any other multi-compartment packaging system, comprising a first compartment comprising a dye composition as defined above and a second compartment comprising an oxidizing composition as defined above. These devices can be equipped with a means for delivering the desired mixture onto hair, such as devices described in French patent application no. FR-2,586,913 in the name of L""Orxc3xa9al